Jorvický teplokrevník
Jorvický teplokrevník je jediné koňské plemeno nalezeno v Jorviku. Hráčův první kůň ve Star Stable Online je Jorvický teplokrevník. Popis "Když Jon Jarl přišel do Jorviku, vzal s sebou nějaké průměrně levné koně. V průběhu bouřky, jeden z jeho hřebců a klisen utekli do lesa. Tento pár koní byl předchůdce toho, co dnes nazýváme Jorvický Teplokrevník. Jorvičtí Teplokrevníci jsou známí díky jejich klidnému temperamentu a lehkým vztahům, perfektní koně pro začátečníky." ''- Starter Verze, Star Stable Online'' "Na ostrově Jorviku, kde jsou koně oceňování jako nikde jinde na Zemi, žádné plemeno není tak oblíbené jako Jorvický Teplokrevník. No one can quite pin down when or even if the Jorvik Warmblood became a distinct breed. They show more variety in coat than any other recognized variety. In 1972, the breeder Hamish Sunfield attempted put forward a studbook for the breed, only to be met with by his fellow Jorvegians. The Jorvik Warmblood is just 'a good horse!' To try and refine it any more is missing the point, they argued. What everyone can agree with is that when you're riding a Jorvik Warmblood, you can 'feel' it. The bond they share with their rider is just a little bit different from other horses. This might sound like local superstition to the rest of the world, but Jorvegians know better. Trace a Jorvik Warmblood's ancestry back far enough and you're certain to find a little Jorvik Wild in the bloodline. The Jorvik Warmblood is the quintessential pleasure horse. Sure-footed, clever and imminently agreeable, they're the Jack-of-all-trades of the horse world suited for all manner of competition or just hacking about. In adopting a Jorvik Warmblood, you're not just getting a horse - you're getting a friend for life." - Kupovatelná verze, Star Stable Online Zbarvení, Lokace a Cena Starter Verze The Jorvik Warmblood and all the horses sharing its model were updated during the Wednesday update 2017-07-12. The Jorvik Warmblood was again updated to have its own unique model during the Wednesday update of November 7, 2018. 25. October 25th, 2018, it was announced that the Jorvik Warmblood would be updated to a unique model. Included were pictures of the updated models. The coat and mane combinations would not change. 1. November 1st, 2018, a teaser video was released and on November 7th the updates were made. The player may choose between fifteen coat colors and ten mane colors, which can give a total of 150 different variations of the horse. Because horse colors are defined by genes and a combination of mane and body colors, the colors named here will not be congruent with real horse coat colors, but instead will be named on a base color and any noticeable markings. jw1.png jw2.png jw3.png jw4.png jw5.png jw6.png jw7.png jw8.png jw9.png jw10.png jw11.png jw12.png jw13.png jw14.png jw15.png Kupovatelná Verze 13.února byly vydáné nové variace Jorvických teplokrevníků. Tito noví Jorvičtí teplokrevníci nemohou nahradit starter verzi. Tito koně stojí 750 SC a jsou dostupní ve čtyřech variacích v následujících lokacích: * Blue Roan - Dundullská Stáj * Liver Chestnut - Dundullská Stáj * Palomino Pintaloosa - Crescent Moon Vesnice * Sooty Buckskin Spotted Blanket - Fort Pinta (dostupný od levelu 1) Zajímavosti * Jorvický teplokrevník je jediný kůň, kterého si můžete kompletně přizpůsobit ve Star Stable Online. * Je také jediný kůň, kterého hráč musí vlastnit a je nemožné ho prodat. * Hráči často nazvývají Jorvického teplokrevníka "Starter kůň", protože je to první kůň, kterého mohou dostat. Kategorie:Koňské plemena